littleyoutaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Registration/@comment-24.176.72.179-20130430000234
Gender: Female Origin: Slovenia Age: 12 Real name: Melissa Type of singer: Female YT Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/melissakacin11 List of songs covered: (Not sure on the exact number but let's just name 'em all) Iris, Rolling Girl, PonPonPon, iNSaNiTY, Daughter of Evil, 1-2 Fanclub, Leave in Summer Yet You're Always In My Fluffoughts (solo and duet with kaichan9760), Pero Pero, Meltdown, Game of Life, Iroha Uta, 1925, Kocchi Muite Baby, Just be Friends, World is Mine, Cantarella (three different versions, feminine, duet with Thevocaloidlenfanboy, and a deleted version), too Cute!, Gangnam Style, Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai, Daddy Discord, Candy Candy, te-yut-te, Melt, Panda Hero, Pandashka (duet with LovetoGoRound), Cagayake Girls (K-ON!), Italy's Ending (Hetalia), Gee, Luka Luka Night Fever, Matryoshka, Pantsu Nugeru Mon, I Like You I Love You, Kasane Territory, Bad Apple, Alice of Human Sacrifice (Now deleted), Koi Wa Sensou, Worlds End Dancehall (duet with kaichan9760), Remote Control (duet with Kaisoumizu), Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story (solo and duet with Thevocaloidlenfanboy), Eh? Aa, Sou! (deleted). Basic information: Mel is currently working her way through the stages of becoming a professional Youtaite/artist. She adores all of her subscribers, no matter what the number, and feels excitement when visitors respond positively on her covers. She has 0 to none musical background, aside from playing french horn, and starting her love of singing at age 6 or so. She hasn't experienced any vocal training, which might occur in the future, however. She can sing in multiple languages, (Slovene, English, Japanese, Korean, Swedish), which she preferrs not to do, considering she can only do very little songs in most of those languages. Mel also enjoys dancing, which she has added to the types of videos she posts. Her dancing covers of various songs however, do not have the official choreography, as she preferrs to improvise, and dance however she feels in the song. Though at times, she uses bits from the official choreography. Her voice has often been described as "kawaii" or "adorable" no matter what song she covers. Though she doesn't believe it, her subscribers press on, repeating the same word over and over. She assumes it's probably because her voice is high pitched, as people would see, looking at her covers, and that she's so young. Her voice can change easily from a natural preteen voice, to an easily mistaken childish voice, which she has her own personal alias for, (Loli!Mel), when she uses that specific voice in her covers. Mel has been a part of the Youtaite community since mid-September, 2012. She started out with a very low quality cover of "Iris", a well known song from Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, using lyrics from the artist, adrisaurus. Mel posted the cover with the motivation from one of her internet friends, and it recieved 70 hits, and no likes or dislikes in one month's time. Since that time, she has grown into a better vocalist, using a Samson C01U mic, and WLMM. Alias: Mel/Loli!Mel OC: X External links: Tumblr: http://thatonesparklyloli.tumblr.com/ . Choruses: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3gTSiNofYFvVjWuPr5DWmQ/feed?filter=2 , http://www.youtube.com/user/AFChorus, https://www.youtube.com/user/NewYearZodiacChorus .